Sentimientos Indescriptibles
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: Miyako es una chica que por ira producida por Él, por que así le decía ella para no pronunciar ese nombre que la desarmaba totalmente, sale a distraer su mente encontrándose con un lugar nostálgico, para luego encontrase lo frente a su edificio con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frió, con una rosa en la mano, y su mirada con un sentimiento indescriptible para ella,[Pasen y lean]


_Hola! me alegra que le den una oportunidad a este Fanfic... esta dedicado a: **faty-chan, **ella es una persona increíble, espero te guste amiga_

_nos leemos abajo, por cierto **las ppgz no me pertenecen**, solo las ideas de este fic, eso si, bueno no seguiré distrayendo los, ¡adiós!_

* * *

_Sentimientos indescriptibles_

_._

_._

_. _

_Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, esa pequeña pantalla que se encontraba frente de mi, había echo en mi una felicidad única, me encontraba escribiendo felizmente frente a la computadora, escribiéndole a él, hablamos de todo, reíamos, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar alguna vez pero no de la mejor forma, mi padre me había desconectado el internet fruncí el seño molesta, ni modo apague el computador, y me recosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el mundo de los sueños_

_._

_._

_._

_Esta conectado,- hable emocionada, escribí un simple "hola" y miro la pantalla cada 5 segundos y nada, bajo la mirada triste, pero ese mágico sonido a traviesa mis oídos como una melodiosa música de Beethoven, a había escrito ¡hola! _

_._

_._

_._

_Fruncí el ceño molesta, tal vez se pregunten por que, es sencillo le recuerdo la conversación a él, y dice que le recuerde que se le olvido de que hablamos aquella noche que me saco sonrisas, ahogados gritos de felicidad hasta risas que trataba de disimular pero que me era imposible, para que "Él" diga esto, lance el celular molesta, me levante y me cambie no saldría en pijama._

_Tome unos leggins blancos estampados con figuras negras, una camisa color azul pastel algo larga con botones, una bufanda y unos botines color marrón, tomo las llaves de mi motocicleta y cierro la puerta con algo de fuerza_

_._

_._

_._

_Me encontraba en mi cafetería favorita comiendo un postre de fresas con nata y chocolate, estaba delicioso pero no podía saborear su magnifico sabor por que cada vez recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, fruncía el ceño molesta mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como algunos copos de nieve caían lentamente, sonreí nostálgica me recordaba cuando yo tenia 8 años, termine mi delicioso postre, Salí de la cafetería satisfecha y me dirigí a la pista de patinaje._

_._

_._

_._

_Mire el lugar con una sonrisa no había cambiado en nada, era tal y como lo recordaba niños sonriendo, madres preocupadas por el bienestar de sus niños, parejas tomadas de las manos, esto ultimo hizo que girara la mirada, pero no iba a arruinarme el día, me dirigí a prestar unos patines._

_Hola Miyako, es agradable nuevamente verte por aquí, ya te olvidaste de mi verdad- Hablo un joven de cabellos azabaches sonriéndome divertido_

_Gracias Butch, y claro que no, solo que llevaba tiempo sin pasar por acá, la escuela no me da tiempo libre, pero te prometo que pasare mas seguido,- hable con una sonrisa y buscaba entre mi mochila el dinero necesario para pagar el alquiler de los patines._

_El numero 7, verdad,- anuncio el entregándome una patines azul celeste_

_Gracias,- dije recibiendo los patines, y le entregaba el dinero, pero el negó con la cabeza, y cerro mi mano._

_Cortesía de la casa,- informo el con una sonrisa _

_Pero, butch necesitas el dinero no dijiste que querías conseguir una nueva motocicleta,- Hable confundida por que no lo aceptaba _

_Lo se lo dije, pero tómalo como regalo de cumple años,- Dijo butch sonriendo _

_Gracias butch,- Hable y le regale una sonrisa, le deje la mochila a butch y me coloque mis patines, para dirigirme a patinar, hacia pequeñas piruetas en el aire, sentía la brisa en mi rostro, ver como algunos de mis mechones rubios flotaban cuando descendía era un sensación indescriptible._

_._

_._

_._

_Deje la pista de patinaje, y llegue a donde butch, para que me regresara mis cosas, le agradecí y subí a mi motocicleta, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y lo se porque las luces de grandes edificios, anuncios, y autos a lo lejos, se veía tan hermoso y les hacia compañía mi amiga la luna aquella que veo a través de mi ventana cada noche que no podía dormir , llegue a mi apartamento, y mis ojos de par en par se abrieron de la sorpresa, con un claro rubor en mis mejillas, y mis labios semi abiertos dé la impresión, frente de mi se encontraba él, con unos pantalones color gris, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color azul oscuro, una bufanda gris con rayas negras y unas botas marrón, en su mano tenia una rosa._

_Boomer,- fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios, estaba sorprendida no pensé encontrármelo ahí sentado frente a mi departamento, con las mejillas sonrojadas, debido al frió, él levanto su mirada pero no sabia que quería decirme,- pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos por Boomer, que se había levantado y la estaba abrazando con tanta delicadeza y susurro a mi oído " Feliz cumple Años Miyako"_

_Esas simples palabras me había desarmado completamente, y solo pude decir " gracias"_

* * *

Bueno este fue el final, esto es todo, este fanfic estaba dedicado a Faty-chan

Espero les allá gustado, aun no se de donde vino esta idea, y así que si quieren me dejan un reviews, por favor me harían feliz, Adiós! nos veremos pronto con otra historia


End file.
